Ignotus Peverell and the Invisibility Cloak
by Hades Apollo
Summary: I do not own the characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling. . It is all about Ignotus Peverell who is in search for the Invisibility Cloak. Once he enetered the Hogwarts, he met Cadmus, who has a mysterious past about his parents.


CHAPTER 1

At the age of 10, Ignotus began to learn how to cast a spell. He did that by simply perusing all of the books he borrowed about wizardry. His father borrowed it from a well- known library in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, entitled _Books Incorporated_. He likes reading and writing books when he was nearly 9 years old. Once he received his brand new wand from his mother, he started working with all of things he learned about spells and curses. He also studied the scarcest hexes in history, and he even managed the highest level of enchantments that his professors knew. All day and all night, he was trying to learn all of the incantations and jinxes he would find out so that one day, he could become a proficient wizard. His parents decided to enroll Ignotus in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was ready to become much stronger and cleverer sorcerer.

"Son, are you sure you're ready to enter the Hogwarts?" his father said with anxiety on his mind.

"Dad, don't worry. I can handle myself…" Ignotus said without any sound of terror.

"Okay. I will pack your things and get ready to depart to the train station."

They rode to a car with only three trundles. His father bought it on sale out of his salary from his low paying job. Slowly but surely, the car parked outside the train station at exactly 12: 00 noon. It meant that Ignotus was getting latish for the departure of the train.

"Where are we going? I'm getting late!" Ignotus shouted with fear on his voice.

"Just relax. Everything will be just fine…" his parents said.

"How can I be so relaxed when I am getting late?" Ignotus shouted again with terror not only on his voice but also in his mind.

His mother yelled "PORTUS!" while looking at the old, brick wall that strengthens the station. A light from his mother's wand came out and started to cover the whole wall. Suddenly, the barrier began to transform just like an ancient door.

"What's that? It's so old!" Ignotus said obnoxiously to his parents.

"Just come in!" his father said

His parents came in to that portal. He touched the doorknob and started to open the door. Suddenly, he fell inside of it. Many amalgamate colors was trying to cover his whole eyes. Suddenly, Ignotus felt that he stumbled at the highest stairs in the world. He stood up and he started to stare in the window. Ignotus saw his parents swaying their hands to him hooting "GOODLUCK!". I was so shocked when I was inside the train. Of all this years, I've never encountered that spell ever. It's like the rarest spell ever.

Ignotus began to search for an idle cabin inside the train but he thought he failed to found one, because it's all occupied. When Ignotus was walking in the concourse of the train, he saw a huge cabin with only one student inside. Ignotus slide the door and began to enter inside. He was trying to ask him if he can stay there and the student absolutely said yes, even though Ignotus was not yet done with his query.

"Hi. My name is Ignotus. And you are?" Ignotus said smiling towards his new friend.

"Hi. I'm Cadmus. Nice meeting you!" Cadmus said.

Cadmus is a pure blood wizard. His parents are both the greatest sorcerers in Hogwarts but on the 25th of December, they both died because of a cryptic person. Cadmus didn't know who killed his parents but he was trying to investigate the case when he was 11 years old. Cadmus is an arrogant person because he was affected when his parents began to bite the dust.

"Last summer, I practiced my magic skills so that I will be the well- known wizard in the whole world!" Cadmus said with his chin up.

"Me too. I also practiced my skills and I also scanned all the books inside the Hogwarts library."

"Well, that's good but I browse all the books in the most prestigious library ever. It means that I will be the greatest magician ever!"

"Okay. Good for you!" Ignotus said but he was totally confused with Cadmus' attitude.

A colorful dressed lady with candy goods came inside our cabin. She was persuading us to bargain some sweets to her. Ignotus bought some bonbons and a dozen of candies. Cadmus saw what Ignotus purchased so he also took a dozen of bonbons and a dozen of candies. He doesn't want to be overpowered by a poor person. He thought that he is the most powerful and rich wizard in the whole world. That's why nobody wanted to be his friend.

"Are you sure you can digest all of that?" Ignotus asked

"Yes, of course!. Don't underestimate me so facilely." Cadmus said with anger on his face

Ignotus began to eat one of the bonbons he have. He took a single bite and suddenly he felt so sleepy.

"Cadmus, I want to sleep." Ignotus said with closed eyes on his face

"What's wrong Ignotus? Why you're so debilitated?" Cadmus said with curiosity on his mind

"I don't kn-."

Ignotus fainted on the floor. When Cadmus was crying for help, the lights went out and the train abruptly stopped. The cold, crisp air was trying to kiss Cadmus cheeks. It was getting colder and colder when that _thing_ was getting near their cabin. The icy air was trying to cover the whole room, and Cadmus felt so aghast. He can see the _dark thing_ trying to come inside of their room. Cadmus was preventing him to glide the door. Suddenly,_ he_ got his wand and blasted the door with the words "REDUCTO!" .Cadmus bounced away and his head jolted to the window. He also fell asleep with blood covering his whole face. The _dark thing_ walked so leisurely headed for Ignotus. As he walked near him, the atmosphere of the cabin became much colder than ever. The wall made out of woods began to fell apart and the sofa began to collapse. The cushions started to divide into two and the window's glass began to explode so harsh. The glass fragments cluttered on the ground that Ignotus' face began to bleed. The _dark thing_ was touching Ignotus' face. He got his old wand slowly and pointed it in Ignotus' face. Who is this person? Is he the one who killed Cadmus parents?


End file.
